yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Gossip
January3rd2016Gossip.png|January 3rd, 2016. 2-2-16Gossoup.png|February 2nd, 2016. Ruined Reputation.jpg|From "Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future". Gossiping is a type of interaction used against Ayano Aishi's current rival or a student to damage their reputation. When talking to another student, there is the option to gossip about another student shown on the interaction wheel. Selecting "Gossip" on the wheel has the Student Info chart pop up, and Ayano is able to gossip about other characters by selecting their photo. Press E''' to gossip about the student. After the conversation is over, Ayano's reputation will be damaged by '''2 points. Usage Ayano's gossip will become stronger if she wears the Skimpy Sexy Panties, pays Info-chan panty shots to discover the current rival's dark secret, has a social interaction boost from the Gaming Club, or has a high reputation. Ayano can also raise her Seduction skill to Level 2 (Level 5 for girls) to gain high gossip damage. If she gossips with a student that she is friends with, the strength of the gossip will be given a boost. Ayano is unable to gossip if she has low reputation, has already gossiped with the person she is talking to that day, or if she is trying to gossip about certain characters (i.e. Senpai or the person she is interacting with). Ayano can also gossip on the social media page for Akademi High School from her home computer. If she lies about a student, she will be mocked, and her reputation will lower. If she tells the truth, students will believe her, and thus her rival's reputation will lower. The Internet will not make an appearance in 1980s Mode.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656194211889307648 Right now it's only possible to gossip on the Internet about Kokona Haruka. Students will also kick the victim out of their group once they reach '-50 reputation'. The victim will sit on a bench on the rooftop on the southeastern side, alone, and will not converse with the students in the morning or during lunchtime. The student will also get a flower placed on their desk, which is a bullying technique. In future updates, if a rival's reputation reaches below '-100', she will be successfully eliminated.https://youtu.be/wo4jsjBkToo?t=245 Hateful writing will also appear on her desk. If Ayano chooses to gossip about the rival further, to '-150', the rival will not come to school, and, when it is implemented, she will kill herself. In a teacher's case, the objective is not to damage their reputation, but get them fired by presenting evidence of their misdeeds.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652913683568291840 Reputation Damage These are all the ways to damage a rival's reputation: No bonuses: Damages rival's reputation by one point. Friend: Damages rival's reputation by an additional one point. High reputation: Damages rival's reputation by an additional one point. Skimpy Sexy Panties: Damages rival's reputation by an additional one point. Info-chan revealing a secret: Damages rival's reputation by an additional one point. Seduction Level 2: Damages rival's reputation by an additional one point '''when gossiping with male students. '''Seduction Level 5: Damages rival's reputation by an additional one point when gossiping with female students. Gaming Club boost: Damages rival's reputation by an additional one point. Internet: Damages rival's reputation by fifty points. Trivia *Gossiping was implemented in the October 8th, 2015 Build. *Ayano will never be able to gossip about Senpai because Ayano could never bear to hurt him.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656713576518844416 *In the future, if a student's reputation is not hurt at all for a while, their reputation will slowly gravitate towards zero.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653099595971432448 *Even if all the students want the rival dead, most will still act horrified if she is killed.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652666682775744512 *Pressing + or '-' at a Student Profile will change a student's reputation by ten points. Bugs *Whenever Ayano gossips about a teacher, she calls her a student. *As of the October 11th, 2015 Build, knowing Kokona Haruka's dark secret will lower other people's reputations when gossiping about them, even though Ayano doesn't know their secrets. For example, knowing about the secret and then gossiping about Kokona and any other student will yield the same results for both. Quotes Gallery Scheme9.png|Gossip on the Schemes menu. April 15th, 2016. MayGossip.jpeg|Gossip on the Schemes menu. May 1st, 2016. KokonaUpset.png|Kokona getting upset after witnessing her desk from "Friendship, Gossip, and Bullying in Yandere Simulator". Dirtysecret.png|Info-chan providing a dark secret. June 3rd, 2016. 1-15-2016GossipPart1.png|Damaging reputation (Part 1). January 15th, 2016. 1-15-2016GossipPart2.png|Damaging reputation (Part 2). January 15th, 2016. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Interactive Category:Decreasing Reputation Category:Suicide Category:Eliminating Students